HP KIDS Version II
by JulieWinter
Summary: Die nächste Generation der Potters, Weasleys und malfoys lebt, liebt, lacht und weint in Hogwarts Mauern . Doch für wie lange hält der Frieden noch, wenn dunkle Schatten aufziehen ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Das ist das 1. Kapitel einer sehr komplexen und laaaaaangen Story . Dies ist die 2.Version der Geschichte über den Potter Nachwuchs, die 1. Version- seeehr alt ;) - kommt auch noch . _**

**_Viel Spaß euch allen , die sich hierher verirrt haben ! )_**

Die leisen Schritte des Mädchens waren auf dem weißen Marmorboden kaum zu hören. Es war noch früher Morgen , die Sonne hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten den Kampf gegen die Nacht gewonnen und verkündete mit ihrem rötlichen Licht den Beginn eines neuen Tages .Vor den Fenstern der auf einem Hügel gelegenen Villa breitete sich eine Tau bedeckte , grüne Landschaft aus , nicht weit entfernt kündete ein Wegweiser den Pfad zu Godric´s Hollow .

Ein Lichtstrahl zwang das Mädchen zum Blinzeln , doch sie verharrte am offenen Fenster der modernen Küche .Edelstahl und moderne Geräte in Kombination mit alten Rezepten für Zaubertränke , die an eine Pinnwand geheftet waren , Gläsern, die ihren wahrlich ungewöhnlichen Inhalt wie z.B. Koboldklauen , durch säuberlich beschriftete Schildchen kundtaten , schufen eine Atmosphäre , die widersprüchlicher nicht hätte sein können .

Die Schreie eines Streifenkauzes, der im Sturzflug auf das Fenster zu segelte, rissen das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken und Vorfreude erhellte ihr schmales Gesicht. Der Kauz landete auf ihrem ausgestreckten linken Arm und zwickte seiner Besitzerin zärtlich in einen ihrer schmalen Finger .Liebevoll streichelte sie ihn über das kleine Köpfchen und nahm den mit rotem Wachs versiegelten Brief von seinem Fuß, den er ihr bereitwillig überließ und sich stattdessen über einen Fisch hermachte, der in einem kleinen Fressnapf lag .

Ihre Hand zitterte und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten , als sie die gestochen scharfe Handschrift erkannte , die das Pergament bedeckten .

„ Was schreibt er denn so ?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und ließ den Brief ungeschickt in einer ihrer Hosentaschen verschwinden . „ D-Du bist schon wach , Lucy ? „

„Nein , ich schlafwandle . ", lautete die trockne Antwort Lucy Weasleys , die sich lässig ein Glas Milch einschenkte . Glattes , rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und mit einer anmutigen Handbewegung schob sich Rose Weasleys Cousine eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr , um ihre rot angelaufene Freundin zu mustern .

„ Ich weiß Bescheid , Rosie .Also stell dich nicht so an !" Ein drohender Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit . „ Du weißt , dass ich nichts von der Fehde halte , also zeig her ."

Immer noch errötet, überreichte sie ihr den Brief , wandte sich dann aber beschämt ab und kraulte ihren Kauz , der zufrieden glucksend auf der Fensterbank Platz genommen hatte .

„ Sehr interessant . „ Vertraulich grinste Lucy ihrer Zimmergenossin zu . „ Er scheint dich ja echt zu vermissen . Dass ein Slytherin so menschlich sein kann …"

„ Bitte sag Dad nichts davon ! Und Hugo erst recht nicht !"

„ Bin ich denn blöd ?! Das ist deine Sache , ich will dich ja nur gewarnt haben – Leute dieses Hauses ist nicht zu trauen ."

„ A-A-Aber Albus …"

„Albus ist ´ne Ausnahme . Ich geh wieder hoch und pack fertig ."

Verlegen nahm Rose den Brief wieder an sich . Wieso war ihre Familie nur so stur , was die Malfoys betraf ? Sie verstand die Feindschaft zwischen ihren Familien nicht . Ob wohl auch ein wenig 

Rebellion gegen ihren Vater dahintersteckte , dass sie sich ausgerechnet in den Sprössling der verfeindeten Familie verliebt hatte ? Die schüchterne Ravenclaw und Scorpius Malfoy waren nun schon seit fast 2 Jahren heimlich fest zusammen , es war kompliziert und mühevoll , das alles vor den Familien geheim zu halten . Einige wenige Eingeweihte gab es und diese waren die engsten Freunde der beiden .

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Tür .Ihr Herz klopfte schneller , als sie daran dachte , dass sie in 3 Stunden zusammen mit ihm auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sein würde .

„ Wenn du nicht sofort die Tür öffnest , dann kriegst du einen Furunkelfluch um die Ohren geschleudert , dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht !" „

„ Vergiss es , du darfst ja noch nicht mal zaubern !" , höhnte es aus dem Badezimmer der Potters , das Dominique Weasley von innen verriegelt hatte .

Das hübsche blonde Mädchen ließ den Spiegel ihre Schönheit beglaubigen , dann kicherte sie in sich hinein . Es bereitete ihr großen Spaß , ihre jüngere Cousine in den Wahnsinn zu treiben …

Lilly gab auf , das Badezimmer zu erstürmen und widmete sich gerade einem Marmeladentoast , als ihr ältester Bruder mit wie üblich zerzaustem Haar hinter sie trat und ihr das Brot aus der Hand nahm : „ Danke , Schwesterchen . „

„ Immer doch ! Bin ich hier der Hauself oder was ?!"

Mit einem Ploppgeräusch erschien der treue Diener der Familie Potter , Kreacher , und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig : „ Miss Potter haben gerufen ?"

„ Schon gut !" , knurrte sie und hopste von dem Hocker .

Verärgert bohrte sie James ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust : „ Wenn ich wiederkomme , erwarte ich das leckerste Marmeladenbrot der Welt und zwar liebevoll von dir gestrichen !"

Das aufgeweckte Mädchen , das ihrer Mutter Ginny bis ins Detail glich ,sprintete die Treppe hoch und erreichte knapp vor ihrem anderen Bruder das Badezimmer : „ Morgen , Al ! „

„ Guten Morgen , Lily . „ Albus Severus Potter war in den letzten Jahren der Ruhepol der Familie gewesen und gelassen ging er zurück in sein Zimmer , das ihn als eine Ausnahme in der Familie auswies . Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen hatte sein Vater ihm vor 5 Jahren sein kleines Reich in den Farben seines Hauses gestrichen – smaragdgrün . Die Wände zierten Fotografien lachender Schüler seines Jahrgangs , Ausflüge mit seiner Familie und ein Banner mit der silbernen Schlange .

Er war eine herbe Enttäuschung für seine gesamte Verwandtschaft gewesen . Ein Slytherin , brav und sanft , kein Talent für Quidditch und noch nicht mal seine Haarfarbe war das Feuerrot seiner Mutter oder das Kohlrabenschwarz seines Vaters .

Al war darüber hinwegkommen . Er wusste , seine Eltern liebten ihn , genau wie seine Geschwister , und er war stolz , die wohl besten Freunde der Welt zu haben . In seinem Haus gehörte er zu den beliebtesten Schülern , und das alles machte die abweisenden Blicke seines Großvaters Arthurs wieder wett .

„ Kinder ! Wir müssen los ! „ Hermine koordinierte das mittelschwere Chaos , bestehend aus fehlenden Kleidungsstücken , noch nicht fertig gepackten Koffern und Streitigkeiten zwischen den Kindern .

„ So ! Sind jetzt alle da ?"

10 Augenpaare von Weasleys und Potters sahen sie an .

„ Klar , Tante !"

„Mum , ich finde meinen Pulli nicht !"

„ Wir können los !"

„ Ich müsste nochmal aufs Klo …"

„ Haben wir alle Eulen ?"

Die Aurorin atmete tief ein : „ Wer möchte fliegen und wer will apparieren ? „

Lilly , Lucy , James , Fred ,Dominique und Hugo schnappten sich jeweils einen Besen und grinsten verächtlich . Nicht umsonst sprach man in Hogwarts Quidditchszene von dem Potter / Weasley Clan in den Teams .

Dagegen gesellten sich die äußerst stille Roxanne , die pummlige Molly , Albus , der Besen nicht sonderlich leiden konnte , und Rose , deren solche Fluggeräte ebenfalls nicht geheuer waren , zu Hermine , die einen Portschlüssel zum King´s Cross Bahnhof hervorholte .

Auf ein Zeichen von James erhoben sich die Quidditchspieler in die Luft und folgten dem Kommando des Ältesten .

„ Los geht´s !" , murmelte nun auch seine Tante beflissen .

Am Bahngleis 9 ¾ verabschiedeten sich Familien , kreischten Eulen , wurde Gepäck eingeladen . Auch die Gruppe , die sich wieder gefunden hatte , splitterte sich auf . Hermine war zu ihrer Arbeit weiter appariert .

Die Siebtklässler Dominique und James trafen auf die zwei weiteren Mitglieder der ´Fantastic Four ´, wie sie von den „Normalsterblichen „ genannt wurden: Der Sohn der Quidditchnationalspieler Katie Bell und Oliver Wood , Cyrill Wood , und der Tochter der Ministeriumsabgeordneten Angelina Johnson , Serena Johnson .

Was alle vier gemeinsam hatten ? Sie waren gutaussehend , Gryffindors , hatten Geld und ihre Eltern waren berühmt und bekannt .

Fred , Lilly, Molly und Hugo brachen zu den anderen Viertklässlern der Gryffindors auf , die ´Chaostruppe ´hatte schließlich neue Streiche auszuhecken .

Roxanne , die zu den Ravenclaws gehörte, begegnete ihrem Freund Will Abott aus Gryffindor und die beiden Außenseiter verschwanden in der Menge .

Albus und seine zwei Cousinen schlenderten durch den Zug, bis die drei schließlich vor einem Abteil mit derart verschmutzten Fenstern, dass man nicht hineinsehen konnte, stehenblieben. Der Junge räusperte sich , dann flüsterte er :

„ Casanova lebte , liebte und lachte in der Stadt der 1000 Brücken ."

Schwungvoll glitt die Abteiltür zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen hübschen Jungen frei , der dem Slytherin mit seiner Hand zur Begrüßung auf den Rücken krachte :

„ Al ! Wie geht´s dir , hattest du schöne Ferien ? Was sagst du zu dem Passwort ?Hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht !"

„ Schön dich wiederzusehen , David . Mir geht´s gut , meine Ferien waren großartig , das Passwort ist wirklich –ähem- ungewöhnlich. „

Der Potter schritt an ihm vorbei und hievte seinen eigenen Schrankkoffer nach oben , während David Zabini , Slytherins Mädchenschwarm Nummer Eins , die Koffer der Mädchen verstaute .

Bedauernd begutachtete er das braunhaarige Mädchen , das unter dem prüfenden Blick errötete :" Du wirst immer hübscher , Rosie . Wäre ich Scorp nur zuvorgekommen !"

„ Da haben wir wohl alle Glück gehabt , dass ich schneller war ."

Kalte Hände legten sich über Roses Augen und versperrten ihr die Sicht , als die Abteiltür hinter dem blonden Jungen zugefallen war : „ Rat mal , wer ich bin ."

Ihr Bauchkribbeln hatte es ihr längst verraten und sie entfernte lächelnd seine Finger von ihrem Gesicht , um sich ungehindert zu ihm umdrehen zu können . Seine onyxfarbenen Augen fesselten sie wie jedes Mal und eines seiner seltenen Lächeln huschte dem Malfoy über die Lippen : „ Ich hab dich fürchterlich vermisst , Rose , weißt du das ?"

Sie nickte . Sie konnte nicht anders , jedes Mal , wenn er ihr nahe kam , stockte ihr der Atem .

„ Meine Güte , ihr seid echt wie ein altes Ehepaar !"

Unwillig wandte er sich von ihr ab und dem Störenfried zu : „ Du weißt , dass ich dich hier nur dulde , weil du ihre Freundin bist ."

Lucy hob ihren Blick und sah ihn geringschätzig an : „ Und du weißt , dass du leiden musst , wenn Rose wegen dir nur eine einzelne Träne vergießt . „

Albus hatte die beiden gerade mit Müh und Not beschwichtigt und der Zug verließ den Bahnhof , als es an der Tür klopfte . „ Wer ist da ?" Skeptisch stand Zabini auf und sah auf den bis auf zwei Gestalten verlassenen Gang: „ Ach , Lysander und Lorcan ! Kommt rein !"

Es brauchte nur einen kleinen Wink von Zabinis Zauberstab , dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Die beiden Brüder blieben einen Moment andächtig stehen , bevor sie der Einladung des Slytherins folgte .

„ Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt …"

„ …wo das mysteriöse Abteil von euch tatsächlich ist ."

Die Brüder waren sich so ähnlich wie ein Ei dem anderen , ja , sie beendeten sogar die Sätze des anderen . Ihre Augen schienen immer etwas anderes zu sehen , als die Wirklichkeit , die vor ihnen lag , doch trotz ihrer etwas seltsamen Art waren Lysander und Lorcan gern gesehene Gäste an jedem Haustisch . Ihre Fähigkeiten , in die Zukunft zu blicken , verhinderte regelmäßig Viererschnitte in unangekündigten Tests .

„ Und deswegen …"

„ …. Wollten wir nur mal schnell ´Hallo´ sagen ."

„ Hm, das ist ja sehr nett von euch , aber wir können euch leider keinen Platz anbieten ."

„ Oh , doch , könnt ihr .", widersprach Lorcan Lucy , „ Zabini wird gleich gehen und Albus wird ihm folgen ."

„Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor ." Interessiert zwinkerte Albus den Zwillingen zu : „ Gebt mir einen Grund dafür."

Ein markerschütternder Schrei gellte durch den Zug:" David Zabini, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann können dich nachher die Hippogreife als Snack verspeisen! „

Nicht im mindesten beeindruckt sprang der Junge auf und reichte Lysander die Hand zum High Five: „ Ihr seid echt spitze , Leute ! Mein Lilly – Mäuschen ruft mich !"

Zweifelnd spähte Al zu den beiden Hufflepuffs : „ Ihr seid sicher , dass es besser ist , wenn ich mitkomme ? Ach , was rede ich da ! Meine Schwester allein mit Zabini –das endet in einem Drama ! „

Schmunzelnd winkten die Jungen ihm hinterher , als der Potter aufgewühlt seinem Freund nach eilte . Neugierig fixierte der Malfoy sie , als sie sich strahlend setzten :" Was ist passiert ? Und wird er es überleben ?"

Die Zwillinge wieherten vor Lachen : „ Ja , er überlebt es . Wir wissen nicht genau WIE er es gemacht hat , aber das Ergebnis ist spektakulär !" „ Sobald ein männliches Wesen Lilly Potter anspricht , erscheint über ihr ein leuchtender Schriftzug ´Du wagst es gerade , dich mit dem Eigentum von David Zabini zu unterhalten . Willst du wirklich sterben ?´. „

Zwar war Scorpius und Als Freund ein sehr nerviger , charmanter und netter Zeitgenosse , aber da gab es noch eine andere Seite in dem Charmebolzen – die Seite des dunklen Zauberers . Listig , verschlagen und mit Zauberkräften ausgestattet , die selbst Albus in nichts nachstanden , wenn er sich anstrengte .

Sacht küsste er Rose , bevor auch er aufstand , sein drohender Blick ließ die beiden Jungen erstarren :" Das bleibt unter uns . Passt auf sie auf ."

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verließ wenig ereignisreich , abgesehen davon , dass David am Ende mehrere Schrammen von Fingernägeln auf seinem Arm hatte und sich Rons Tochter mit den Zwillingen prächtig unterhielt .


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einer Anmut , die ihr quasi in die Wiege gelegt worden war und die jedem umstehenden Mädchen einen jähen Eifersuchtsanfall bescherte , stieg Dominique Weasley aus dem Zug . Die Hand , die ihr James reichte , ignorierte sie wohlweißlich und verscheuchte stattdessen ungeduldig ein paar Erstklässler . Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr , dass der Knoten , in den sie ihr seidiges Haar gebunden hatte , perfekt saß und ihre azurblauen Augen herrlich strahlten . Die Siebtklässlerin war das begehrenswerte Mädchen der ganzen Schule – und sie wusste es .

James Sirius Potter war ein groß gewachsener , muskulöser Junge mit den faszinierendsten Augen ,wie unsäglich viele Mädchen bestätigten. Die Verwandtschaft mit Albus war nur sehr schwer erkennbar . James war Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft Gryffindors , innoffizieller Vorstand seines Hauses und ein Mädchenschwarm . Kurzum : Er war ein oberflächlicher , makelloser Zauberer mit relativ guten Noten.

Cyrill Wood , ein etwas kleinerer Schüler als James , ließ wohlwollend den Blick über die Menge schweifen . Dieses Jahr war er zum 1. Schulsprecher gewählt worden und auch seine sonstigen Ergebnisse konnten sich sehen lassen : Jahrgangsbester , Vize – Kapitän der Gryffindors und letztes Jahr hatte er sage und schreibe 200 Punkte für sein Haus allein mit Unterrichtsbeiträgen erzielt . Seine haselnussbraunen Locken , sein trainierter Körper und der milde Blick ließen die Hexen dahin schmelzen . Doch war er deutlich ruhiger als sein bester Freund .

Die Letzte im Bunde war Serena Johnson . Ihr Unwohlsein im Umgang mit der zickigen Dominique war der ,für ein Mädchen sehr große , Gryffindor anzumerken . Für Serena zählte nur ihr Sport , James und Cyrill , nicht umsonst war sie die Torschützenkönigin der Jäger des letzten Jahres gewesen .Sie trug ihr schwarzes , widerspenstiges Haar sehr kurz , was ihr kantiges Gesicht mit den oval stehenden , topasfarbenen Augen gut zur Geltung brachte . Anders als ihre blonde Freundin trug sie gern Jungenhaftes , Kapuzenjacken und Jeans , Röcke waren ihr ein Graus .

Diese vier galten als die populärsten Schüler Hogwarts und sie hatten sogar eigene Fanclubs .

„ Ich weiß nicht , ob das so eine gute Idee ist ."

„ Serena , ich bitte dich ." Süffisant grinsend beförderte Dominique den Vorschlag der Jägerin ins Abseits .

Die Kutsche , in der sie sich befanden , holperte auf dem Weg zur Schule , doch das störte die Jugendlichen wenig : Ihr Gesprächsthema duldete keinen Aufschub.

„ Es ist zu gefährlich ! Wir könnten sterben !" , beharrte das Mädchen verzweifelt auf seinem Einwand .

„ Oder aber wir werden berühmt und reich , Legenden in der Geschichte der Zauberer und unsere Konterfeis zieren die Tagesblätter ." Dominiques Ungeduld war förmlich zu spüren und sie wandte sich mit eindringlicher Miene an die beiden unentschlossenen Jungen :

„ Wer wirft mit mir seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch ? Oder seid ihr zu feige dafür ?"

Die Mimik der beiden Zauberer versetzten sie in Hochstimmung – zwei Mitstreiter hatte sie schon .

„ Und du , Serena ? Machst du mit ?"

Dieses anmaßende Lächeln weckte zwar den Zorn in ihr , doch sie nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen . Irgendwann würde die Blonde für ihre Hochnäsigkeit bezahlen müssen …

Schimpfend durchquerte Lilly samt ihrem kleinen Gefolge eilig die Große Halle , um sich gute Plätze an ihrem Haustisch zu sichern.

Neben ihr lief ein kleines , molliges Mädchen mit einem rundem , sympathischen Gesicht und hellbraunem Haar . Mollys ganzer Stolz waren ihre süßen Grübchen und ihre treue Freundschaft mit ihrer Cousine Lilly .

Roxannes Bruder Fred hatte da ganz andere Prioritäten. Wenn der Junge mit den karottenroten Haaren und den tausend Sommersprossen zu lachen begann , konnte es gut sein , dass er alle Umstehenden damit ansteckte . Sein Lebensziel war es zusammen mit seinem besten Freund und Cousin Hugo Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze noch erfolgreicher zu machen , als es ihre Väter bereits geschafft hatten . Fred war ein liebenswerter , gewitzter Halunke , an dem jeder Lehrer verzweifelte .

Hugo Weasley war zwar nur der jüngere Bruder von Rose , benahm sich aber im Bezug auf Jungs im Zusammenhang mit ihr genau wie Ron .Sein aufbrausendes Gemüt hatte ihm schon oft Schlägereien eingehandelt und mit ein paar blauen Flecken hatte er kein Problem . Seine Streiche waren berühmt bzw. berüchtigt und sein Talent bestand darin , sich mit kühnen Ausreden aus jeder Situation zu retten .

„ Dieser vermaledeite Idiot ! Ich hasse ihn ! Ich hasse ihn !"

„ Aber Lily , denk doch mal nur nach , wenn er wirklich in dich verliebt ist ?"

Wie eine Furie fuhr sie herum und blitzte ihre Freundin wütend an : „ Casanova und ich ? Sag mal , Molly , du bist doch sonst so klug , warum erkennst du nicht , dass das mit uns nie , niemals , gutgehen könnte ? Außerdem habe ich keinerlei Interesse an so einem aufgeblasenen Idioten !"

Bedächtig schwieg die Zurechtgewiesene und nahm neben der Rothaarigen Platz . Für sie sah die Situation ganz anders aus – aber wie Albus immer sagte : Abwarten und Tee trinken .

Nachdem die neuen Schüler ihren Häusern zugeteilt worden waren , erhob die Schulleiterin Minerva McGonnagall ihre trotz ihres hohen Alters feste Stimme zu einer Begrüßungsrede . Herzlich erklärte sie den zahlreichen Neuen , die nun unter ihrer Obhut standen , die Regeln Hogwarts , dann fuhr sie mit einem weitaus aufregendem Thema fort – dem Trimagischen Turnier , dessen Gastgeber dieses Jahr die Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei sein würde .

Das Getuschel in den Reihen verebbte auch während des Essens nur langsam .Zu spannend war diese Neuigkeit ! Besonders für die Schüler , die schon 17 waren und somit die Berechtigung teilzunehmen erhalten hatten .

Rose warf ihrem Scorpius zig sehnsüchtige Blicke zu , bis Lucy sie mürrisch in die Seite knuffte : „ Am besten gehst du gleich zu ihm rüber und knutscht mit ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit ! „

Die erste Nacht , die die Hexen und Zauberer wieder in der Schule verbrachten , war eine unruhige Nacht : Einige plagte das Heimweh , andere hatten Angst , wieder andere störte der helle Vollmond .

„ James …" Eine angenehme Stimme hauchte ihm seinen Namen in sein Ohr . „ James , du musst aufstehen …" Begierig die Besitzerin dieser Stimme zu sehen , öffnete der Junge schlaftrunken seine Lider :

„ Morgen , Serena ."

Sie grinste ihm zu . Die Gryffindor saß neben seinem Himmelbett in der Hocke und ihr Blick wanderte anerkennend über seinen nackten Oberkörper :

„ Morgen , mein Lieber . Weißt du , wo du in genau 8 Minuten sein musst ? „

Zerstreut beäugte er sie : „ Mir fällt nichts ein . Wie viel Uhr ist es überhaupt ?"

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze sprang sie auf und zog einen Schmollmund , der bei Dominique verführerisch gewirkt hätte , ihn aber bei seiner besten Freundin nur zum Kichern brachte :

„ Das Quidditchauswahltraining um halb sechs, Herr Kapitän .Hast du das jetzt echt vergessen ?"

Alarmiert fuhr er auf , schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und stürzte in den Waschraum der Jungen . Vergnügt wartete sie im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett – und versuchte , als die Dusche aufgedreht wurde , die aufsteigenden Bilder vor ihrem Auge zu verdrängen . Sie waren nur Freunde , da war überhaupt nichts zwischen ihnen ,er war nur ein guter Freund … Wie ein ständiges Mantra wiederholte sie die Sätze in ihrem Kopf , um ihren Puls wieder halbwegs zu beruhigen .

Zum Glück für ihren Herzschlag hastete er bereits in seinen Quidditchsachen in sein Zimmer und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen: „ Wie viel Zeit noch?"

„ 2 Minuten !"

„ Das schaffen wir!"

Keuchend erreichten die beiden in einer neuen Rekordgeschwindigkeit das Spielfeld, wo sie der feixende Cyrill, der nebenbei James Zimmergenosse war, zusammen mit den üblichen Verdächtigen erwartete.


	3. Chapter 3

Auch Dominique begann ihren Tag um diese Uhrzeit – allerdings nicht um solch anstrengenden Dingen wie Sport nachzugehen , sondern um sich um ihre Schönheit zu kümmern .Als die verschwitzte , schlammverdreckte Serena mit zerwuscheltem Haar in das gemeinsame Zimmer der beiden trat , saß sie auf einem kleinen Kissen vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und wählte konzentriert ein Outfit aus . Eigentlich war Schuluniform Pflicht, doch die 7. Klässler wies niemand mehr zurecht, was das betraf, der obligatorische schwarze Umhang reichte aus.

„ Oh du meine Güte. Wie siehst du denn aus?"

„ Ja, ich weiß. Ich geh gleich unter die Dusche. Hat sich aber gelohnt. Bin wieder Jägerin."

„ Sehr interessant.", spöttelte die Blonde und zog einen quietschgelben Rock aus einer der Schubladen, um ihn danach kritisch zu begutachten.

„ Cyrill ist Hüter, James Jäger. Seine Schwester ist Sucherin, Fred und Hugo sind die Treiber geworden. Und eine von den Neuen ist die dritte Jägerin, ich sag dir, die hat mehr Talent als ich in ihrem kleinen Finger!"

Gelangweilt nickend , entschied sich Dominique für einen kurzen Jeansrock und ein schlichtes Polo Shirt .Weniger ist immerhin mehr!

Lucy beobachtete aufmerksam ihr Spiegelbild. Es war ein annehmbares Bild, das sich ihr bot. Nie wäre das Mädchen auf die Idee gekommen, sich als hübsch zu bezeichnen, dafür war sie viel zu durchschnittlich. Gut, ihre Hautfarbe war sehr attraktiv: Eine stetige leichte Bräune, die auch im Winter blieb.

Ihr Gesicht fand sie in Ordnung, ebenso die stahlblauen Augen – was konnte man an Augen herummäkeln?- aber ihre Züge waren hart, daran konnte auch ein Lächeln nichts ändern, das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Sie war zwar kein abstoßender Quasimodo, aber eine Schönheit würde sie nie werden. Und dann noch ihr Charakter ! Jeder fremde Junge war bisher nach einem Gespräch entschuldigend lächelnd geflüchtet. Den meisten war sie zu sarkastisch, zu schlagfertig und zu feministisch. Ob sich wohl je einer in sie verlieben würde?

Neidisch musterte sie ihre Cousine. Selbst wenn sie nur da stand, sah es schon wie eine Modelpose aus! Feengleiche Bewegungen ; lockiges, langes Haar ; Anmut in jedem Muskel und dazu noch ein niedliches Gesicht mit großen Augen . Lucy fand Rose wesentlich adretter als diese Veela mit ihren tief ausgeschnittenen Sachen und der dicken Schminke im Gesicht.

Dazu noch Roses Charakter – ein schüchterner, unsicherer Engel, der dringend jemanden braucht , der sie in der großen , bösen Welt beschützt – und fertig war jedermanns Traumfrau . Wenn Scorpius mit seinem dämonischen Blick nicht wäre , würden ihr die Jungs scharenweise hinterher rennen .

Sie seufzte , wie konnte sie nur eifersüchtig auf ihre beste Freundin sein ?! Sie musste auf sie aufpassen ! Denn eines wusste Lucy sicher : Das Herz eines Engels ist furchtbar zerbrechlich .

„ Alles in Ordnung mit dir ?" Ehrliche Besorgnis spiegelte sich in Roses Augen wider und ihre Cousine schämte sich noch mehr über ihre missgünstigen Gedanken von vorhin .

„ Alles bestens ! Wenn du fertig bist , kann ich den Föhn haben ?"

„ Nein ."

Diese feste , schlichte Antwort überraschte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen .

„ Warum nicht ?"

„ Wenn du deine Haare an der Luft trocknest , werden sie wellig , und das steht dir wirklich sehr gut ! Die umrahmen dein Gesicht so schön."

Fassungslos befühlte sie ihre feuchten Haare.

„ Wenn du meinst …"

Ja , ein so liebevoller Engel musste bewacht werden .

„ Prinzessin !"

Lilly beschleunigte ihre Schritte .

„ Prinzessin , warte doch bitte !"

Sie wurde noch schneller , doch eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter und schon sah sie in das Gesicht , das sie an frühen Morgen nicht ertragen konnte – Zabinis Gesicht .

Auf den Jungen war jedoch Verlass – den gesamten Weg zum Frühstück wich er ihr nicht von der Seite und bekräftigte seine Liebesschwüre während einer Beichte bezogen auf eine Knutscherei mit einer Slytherin am gestrigen Abend .

„ David …"

„ Aber wir bleiben für immer und ewig zusammen , das garantiere ich dir – wie sollte ich nur ohne dein Lachen überleben, …."

„David !"

„ Ohne deinen Großmut , ohne dein Wohlwollen ! Ah, ich habe eine grandiose Idee! Lass uns am Samstag , an dem die Ausflüge stattfinden , nach Hogsmeade gehen, ja? Das wird ein Spaß!

„DAVID !"

„ Ja, Prinzessin ?"

„ Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir gar nicht zusammen sind?"

Irritiert blieb er stehen, doch sein Lächeln verschwand nicht.

„ Was redest du denn da?"

„ Wir sind nicht zusammen. Du rennst mir zwar seit knapp 6 Monaten hinterher, aber wir sind kein Paar. OK?"

„ Schätzchen, ich will natürlich deine Eltern kennen lernen! Wir sehen uns nachher!"

Fröhlich winkend tauchte er bei einer Gruppe Slytherins unter und ließ das ungläubige Mädchen stehen .Verdutzt sah sie ihm nach – dieser Zabini hatte die Weltanschauung eines Kindes, und alles, was ihn in seiner Welt stören würde, erkannte er einfach nicht an. Was war das nur für ein rätselhafter Typ …

„ James ! Huhu !"

Die unverkennbare , schrille Stimme Dominiques tönte durch den Korridor und kurz darauf hatte sich das blonde Mädchen bei ihm eingehakt .Serena hielt hinter ihnen Schritt, Cyrill war bereits vorausgegangen .

Dem oberflächlichen Geplapper ihrer Mitschülerin schenkte sie keinerlei Beobachtung , doch diese vertraute Geste gegenüber James machte ihr das Herz schwer .Seine Cousine glaubte wegen ihrer Schönheit und wegen ihres berühmten Vaters , ein Fluchbrecher und Schatzjäger, auf andere herabsehen zu können .Angewidert biss sie sich auf die Lippe , als die blonde Gryffindor ihm die aktuellste Neuigkeit ins Ohr flüsterte und kicherte .

„ Siehst du es auch ?" Lysanders Stimme klang heiser , seine Augen waren leer .

„ Ja , Bruder . Seine Zeit beginnt . Alles wird rotgefärbt vom Blut sein ."

„ Dürfen wir eingreifen , Lorcan ?"

„ Nein .Noch ist die Zeit nicht reif .Wir dürfen den Auserwählten nicht helfen –noch nicht ."


End file.
